


Always a Smile

by argentkosmos



Series: 30 Ways To Say "I Love You" [1]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: 30 ways to say "i love you", F/M, Fluff, and they hug, gwen in college, kevin is whipped (shocking i know), prompt: as a hello, short and sweet, they're both very in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentkosmos/pseuds/argentkosmos
Summary: Prompt: As a HelloHe hugged her tight against his chest, because Gwen was there and Kevin was tired and in love.
Relationships: Kevin Levin/Gwen Tennyson
Series: 30 Ways To Say "I Love You" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853857
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Always a Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I have no intention of leaving this fandom anytime soon, I hope you don't get too tired of me lol
> 
> As always a few disclaimers before we start!  
> \- I haven't watched omniverse, so if I miss something, I'm very sorry  
> \- this is gonna be a serie of 30 prompts and I will be posting every prompt as standalone work under a serie, because I feel like the tags would be more organized and also because some stories could be very angst, unrequited love, mcd and so on and I don't want to discourage anyone by putting them all under a wall of tags (which i hate)  
> \- english is not my first language and I don't have a beta, so if there are mistakes they're all on me and I'd appreciate it a lot if you could point them to me, so I can correct them  
> \- if you want to take a look at the prompts, they're here on [my tumblr](https://argentkosmos.tumblr.com/post/624664653351600128/i-love-you-prompts)
> 
> I think this is all! Thank you for staying with me and I hope you'll like the story, enjoy!

It had been a long day.

Running from one part of the city to the other chasing a bunch of aliens really wasn’t the best thing in the world, but it was his job so he didn’t complain.

And he was going to spend the night with Gwen. Even if her roommate was in and they weren’t going to be alone, Kevin was still happy about it. And he actually liked Gwen’s roommate, one time she let him in when Gwen wasn’t there yet and she shared her pizza with him. He was glad Gwen had her as a roommate.

Walking in the cold of the night wasn’t the best thing either, but he had to park far from the dorm because he got a parking ticket the last time and the principal threatened to ban him from the school’s ground and penalize Gwen over it. Kevin didn’t want to put her in trouble and if it meant he just had to walk a little more, he was fine with it.

His legs ached and his shoulders’ muscles were all stiff and sore, yet he still kept going straight to the front of the building, hands in his pockets.

The keeper knew him and Kevin had somehow managed to gain his sympathies and trust. It only took him a little hand gesture for the door to buzz open.

Gwen’s room was on the second floor and once he reached it, he very lightly knocked on the wooden door. The knock was followed by soft scuffling of naked feet on the moquette and it made him smile.

When Gwen opened the door, Kevin took some time to look at her.

Maybe he was just too tired (almost certainly), but Gwen was even more beautiful than she normally was. Red hair untied and loose on her shoulders, lithe body hugged by one of her winter pajamas, all folds and warmth and softness (Kevin knew it first hand), her eyes were slightly red and puffed behind her glasses, because she had most likely been studying while waiting for him.

Her gorgeous smile made her whole face glow, even more than she did in her alien form, and that was the thing he loved the most about her. It didn’t matter if it was late, how exhausted or frustrated or angry they both were, after all, Gwen always had smile for him.

And Kevin loved her with his whole being, he was always going to love her and he was aware of that.

“Hello.” Her voice was thin and sweet and took him back from his thoughts. Kevin loved it, loved her so much.

He leaned forward, without thinking much about the fact that they were both still half in the hallway and it was late and Gwen was in her pajama. He hugged her tight against his chest, because Gwen was there and Kevin was tired and in love.

“I love you.”

It slipped off his tongue like a reflex. He held his breath, didn’t want her to think he was weird for saying something like that out of the blue.

But Gwen hugged him back, nuzzling him with her cheek. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you could leave a kudos or a comment if would make me very happy!  
> Be safe with all that is happening right now and I hope you have a wonderful day!  
> L


End file.
